A Merry Ninja Christmas
by samcheese1
Summary: Set ten years after 'Path of The Ninja'. The kids are all now semi-grown up and there is plenty of drama and fights when they are all gathered under the same roof this Christmas. Hopefully, nobody gets hurt...Well, maybe a couple...
1. A Merry Ninja Christmas

**A Merry Ninja Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve and there was plenty stirring in the Uzumaki house. Especially from a busy and frantic little mouse.

Hinata was in the Uzumaki mansion's big kitchen, rushing from stove to counter to cupboard, preparing for their annual Christmas party. She was making plenty of food and snacks for five families. And for good reason.

Everyone; Ino and Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke, Neji and Tenten, Ichi and Kiba, Kurenai and Asuma, and even Gaara and Matsuri were all bringing their families to spend Christmas together.

Unfortunately, Hanabi, Shino, and Shin were all called on last-minute missions. So, they wouldn't be coming.

Every year, the families get together for a big sleepover in the Uzumaki mansion, its enormity easily fitting all of them. What better way to spend Christmas than with your _extended_ family?

The twins, Kito and Humi, were now ten years old. Genji was thirteen and Runo sixteen.

Having sixteen kids in the house was sure to be a handful, but Hinata was prepared. She had plenty of snacks, games, and movies to keep them busy.

Hinata went over the list of kids in her head, oldest to youngest: Shin, Koji, Shikako, Ikki, Runo, Nona, Minori, Jiro, Genji, Machi, Sasumaru, Genkoro, Isumi, Kito, Humi, Aiko, and Kaya. The oldest, Shin, was eighteen and the youngest, Kaya, was eight.

Tonight was definitely going to be a handful. But, Hinata smiled. That was _definitely_ her family.

She was just taking the big ham she had out of the oven. Hinata was placing it on the counter when she recognized her husband's strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"That smells delicious," Naruto said, kissing her sweetly on the neck.

"Ew." They looked over to see Runo and Genji also entering the kitchen. Genji was weirded out whenever his parents kissed, but Runo just smiled at them.

Hinata smiled back a knowing smile. Runo had recently discovered some feelings she had for a certain teammate and Hinata had definitely seen it coming.

_Ah_, she mused, _young love_. Hinata smiled to herself.

"Where's Humi and Kito?" Naruto asked his daughter, his son too distracted by the loads of food... not that he could blame him.

Runo nodded toward the hall. "They're getting their sleeping bags set up for tonight." Naruto nodded.

They had a sleeping system to save the most room. Each of the parents would get their own room.

Guys would sleep in Genji's room, the girls in Runo's room. Except for Kaya, who didn't like sleeping around so many others. Fortunately, the rooms were big enough for all of the people.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and all of the Uzumaki's looked up.

"I'll get it!" Kito told them excitedly, speeding past to the front door. Humi followed, albeit more slowly, but just plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs.

Runo knelt down next to her little sister. "Humi," she said. The little redhead looked up at her. "Why don't you go see who's here?"

"Okay," she answered quietly and walked to the other room. Unfortunately, Humi had inherited Hinata's deathly shyness. At least she doesn't stutter or faint.

After a while, Kito hollered back to the kitchen, "It's the Nara's!"

Runo immediately blushed and excused herself, running toward the front door, Genji not far behind.

Hinata smiled. Runo was in the academy and on a team with Shikako Nara and Koji Uchiha.

Hinata looked up at Naruto. For once, she was glad he was still fairly oblivious. Otherwise, he'd already be interrogating -and possibly torturing- young Shikako.

While Hinata was finally finishing up dinner, more guests arrived. After the Nara's came the Uchiha's, Sarutobi's, Hyuuga's, and Gaara's family.

Gaara and Naruto had become quite close over the years, between being Hokage and Kazekage. Gaara also seemed to open up more.

He and his wife, Matsuri, had given birth to a little girl, Kaya. She was almost the carbon copy of her father, red hair, blue eyes, and all. But, her facial features were from her mother; small figure, medium-length hair, wide eyes, a small button nose, and a sweet heart-shaped face.

Kaya was only eight, due to Gaara being so afraid of what might happen to the child and Matsuri, since Shukaku was still inside of him. But, he'd been gaining more and more control over Shukaku and took the chance.

Now, she played well -though timidly- with Aiko, Sakura and Sasuke's youngest daughter at the age of nine. She looked almost exactly like Sakura, with the rosette hair and green eyes, but was quiet and polite.

After another short while, every family was there and Hinata had finally finished preparing dinner.

Hinata was also deflecting Naruto and the rest of the hungry men from her kitchen and all of the food.

Meanwhile, off in a corner, Runo spotted Shikako Nara standing by himself and stalked over to him. Once he noticed her, Runo placed a scowl on her face.

"Why are you being so anti-social?" She accused him. Shikako rolled his eyes.

"I'm not being anti-social, Run. I just don't feel like talking to people," he told her with a sigh.

Runo's scowl turned to a pout. Did that mean he didn't want to talk to her?

"Okay," she said, "I guess I'll leave you to yourself then."

As she turned around, his hand shot out and caught her wrist.

"Hey," he said, pulling her back toward him. "I didn't say I wanted you to leave."

Runo raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want to talk to people."

Shikako smiled at her and tugged her even closer. A blush bloomed across her face.

Unfortunately, none of the Uzumaki children could ever hide their blush. Unless on a mission, of course.

"Who said anything about talking," he said, glancing upwards.

Runo didn't even have the chance to do the same before she was pulled into a soft, sweet kiss be her crush.

It was gentle and sweet, and all of the things she imagined her first kiss to be.

Well, technically it wasn't her first kiss, which was years ago. Admittedly, it was to the same person, but this was her first _real_ kiss.

And it was over entirely too soon, only lasting a few seconds.

When Shikako pulled away, Runo just stared for a second. Then, she looked up and smiled brightly at the mistletoe hanging above them.

All of her nervousness was gone and Runo suddenly surprised Shikako by wrapping her arms around his neck and yanking him down. His lips crashed to hers in a long, hard, deep kiss.

After her lungs began burning, Runo finally pulled away. Shikako just stared at her with wide eyes, panting along with her.

"Wow... Just wow," Shikako said a little breathlessly.

Runo giggled and kissed him once again on the cheek.

"Do you want to do something on Saturday?" he asked her, a small smile adorning his face.

"Depends," she said, "are you asking me out?"

Shikako's smile widened. "Yes."

"Then, yes," she told him and was pulled into another kiss.

Meanwhile, Hinata was trying to steer Naruto away from that particular part of the house. Thankfully, he'd had a little eggnog and didn't notice.

"Shikamaru," Hinata hissed, getting his attention.

The shadow ninja glanced over and headed toward her.

"You need to keep Naruto away from the living room," she told him, gesturing at her husband, who was now talking loudly to Kiba.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Because your son is currently making out with my daughter. And if Naruto sees, he's going to go after you after he kills your son."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine." Then, he smiled. "So, my boy finally got his girl?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yes. And he'll get a beating too, if Naruto finds out."

"If Naruto finds out what?"

Hinata jumped and turned around. There was her husband, one eyebrow raised and eyes slightly narrowed. She giggled nervously, but Shikamaru came to her rescue... sort of.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Your wife here was dumb enough to spill the beans about your Christmas present and doesn't want you finding out."

Naruto laughed, slinging his arm around Shikamaru's shoulders. Then, he stopped suddenly.

"And don't insult my wife," he growled under his breath, squeezing his shoulders a little too tightly. Then, he let go, gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek, and headed to the kitchen for more eggnog.

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder. "Fastest way to distract him, insult his family... Also the most painful."

Hinata laughed and pushed him toward the kitchen to follow Naruto.

In the meantime, Koji Uchiha was leading his girlfriend to another room, his gift for her in his hand.

Though Nona Inuzuka was two years younger than him -Koji 18 and Nona 16-, they'd been dating for four months now.

Maybe it was because of having two younger sisters -plus all of his other female cousins- that made him like Nona so much and want to protect her, dispite their age difference.

Nona was the most gentle of the Inuzuka children, getting much of her personality from her mother, instead of her loud, obnoxious father.

She had her father's long, light brown hair that flowed in waves, but she mainly kept it in a ponytail at the side of her neck, near her shoulder.

Although she had Kiba's hair, Nona had her mother's beautiful light blue eyes and heart-shaped face.

Of course, all of the Inuzuka children had a pup of their own. Nona's pup was named Tunimaru -nicknamed Tuni- and she adored Koji almost as much as Nona did.

So, Koji led Nona into one of the spare bedrooms of the mansions, Tunimaru brushing against and sniffing his legs.

"I got you something," Koji said in a soft voice, bringing out a small box.

Nona gasped. "Oh Koji, you know you didn't have to get me anything," she said, taking the box and tenderly taking off the colorful lid.

She gasped again and gingerly took out the necklace lying inside. It was very simple, a black cord with three silver charms on it: the Konoha symbol, the Inuzuka clan symbol, and the Uchiha clan symbol.

Tears sprang to Nona's eyes. "Oh, Koji..." she said, trailing off.

"It's beautiful," she told him, walking into his warm embrace. They stayed like that, until Tunimaru grunted in impatience at them. Koji laughed and bent to her level.

"Don't worry, Tuni. I got you something, too," he said, handing her a large, barbeque-flavored biscuit. The tan pup quieted down and began chewing on her present.

When he stood back up, Nona pulled him toward her again, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thank you. I love it," she said, pecking him one more time before pulling back.

"I would've waited until tomorrow," he told her, "but I wanted to give it to you in private."

"Could you help me put it on," she asked him, holding out the necklace.

Koji nodded and gestured for her to turn around. Then, he pulled her hair over her shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her neck before clasping the necklace in place.

"We should get back to the party before your dad tries to kill me again," Koji said, chuckling softly.

Nona blushed and groaned, letting her head fall onto her boyfriend's chest, feeling it rumble with laughter beneath her forehead.

When Nona had first told her dad that she and Koji were dating, Koji and Kiba had both mysteriously gone missing for several hours.

It had turned out that Kiba had taken Koji out in the forest in the pouring rain, interrogating him about his intentions with his daughter and even fighting with him to make sure he could protect her.

When they'd gotten back, Nona was so embarrassed that she hadn't spoken to her dad in a week. Instead, she tended to her boyfriend, who had gotten sick from being stuck with her father in the storm.

"Don't remind me," she said, hiding her still burning face in Koji's neck.

"You should be able to laugh about it now," Koji told her. "I can."

Nona sighed. "I know, but I still can't believe my dad did that. Not only did he embarrass me, but your mom put him in the hospital for four days."

Needless to say, Sakura had not been happy when she found out.

Nona smiled. "At least one good thing came out of it."

"What?" he asked.

She pulled him in for another peck. "It was really nice to take care of you, rather than you taking such good care of me all the time."

Koji smiled, too. "I'm glad you did. But, I like taking care of you," he told her.

Nona blushed and tugged his hand. "C'mon, let's get back to the party. C'mon, Tuni," she called her dog away from licking the non-existent biscuit crumbs off the floor.

They got back to the party just as Hinata was calling people for dinner.

"I get first dibs!"

"Nice try!"

"Cheater!"

"Oh, God," Nona said, burying her face back in Koji's arm.

So, everyone went to the table and began to pass food around.

And hopefully, Naruto and Kiba wouldn't get into anymore fights.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went to their respective rooms to set up their sleeping bags.

In the Runo's room, all eight girls were in a circle on the floor, thinking of what their presents would be. And gossiping... Mostly gossiping.

"So," Minori said, turning to Runo, "I saw you making out with Shikako under the mistletoe. Did he ask you out yet?"

Runo threw a pillow at her, accidentally hitting nine-year-old Aiko who was sitting in her lap. "You _knew_ he liked me? And didn't tell me?"

Minori rolled her eyes. "He's my brother's best friend, duh."

Runo started to get up to lunge after Minori, but was tugged back to her seat. She looked down at Humi, gripping her hand with a frown on her face.

Runo glared at Minori. "You're so lucky my little sister is here. Otherwise, I'd be doing things to you that would scar her for life."

Minori stuck her tongue out, while Humi blushed. Suddenly, Runo smirked.

"And don't think I didn't see you kissing Jiro Nara under the mistletoe," she told her.

Minori's face became a mask of indifference. But, her eye still twitched, just like her father.

"Ew! You like my brother?" Isumi asked, making a gagging noise.

Minori turned on her then. "So! It was only on the cheek. You're the one who likes _Sasumaru_."

Both Ikki and Nona stuck out their tongues. "Ew," they said, simultaneously.

Nona cleared her throat and grinned. "Well, aside from Sasumaru, I know a little fact about Genkoro that you might want to know, Runo."

Runo's eyes narrowed and she asked, "And what, pray tell, is this little fact?"

Ikki wiggled her eyebrows a little. "He has a crush on one little Uzumaki."

Suddenly, Runo growled and whipped around. Said Uzumaki was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile, Humi had just burst into the boys' room, running to hide behind Shikako.

"Hide me," she said in a small voice.

Shikako grinned at her over his shoulder at her. "What'd you do?" he asked her.

The guys were just sitting on their sleeping bags, but they were sitting up and talking, like the girls.

Humi peeked over his shoulder. "Runo's after me."

Shikako raised an eyebrow at the sweet little girl. What could she have done to get Runo after her?

"What did you _do_?" he asked again. Humi blushed a bright red.

The other boys just watched the exchange, some chatting amongst themselves. There were only seven of them, since Shin got that emergency mission the day before.

Humi cupped her hands around his ear and whispered, "She thinks Genkoro likes me."

She glanced at Genkoro as she said this and blushed even deeper, catching the boy in question staring at her curiously.

"Oh, really?" Shikako smirked at her and she hid behind his back again, hiding her blush.

Just then, Runo burst through the door.

"Where is she?" She growled.

Shikako raised an eyebrow at her. "Why Runo, I have no _idea_ what you're talking about."

Runo stalked toward him. "Where's my sister, Shikako?"

When he didn't say anything, Runo looked around the room. The Nara's and Koji were unbreakable. So were Genji and Kito due to being Humi's siblings.

That left two more. One of which she was all too happy to scare.

"Where is she?" Runo growled, lifting a scowling Genkoro by his shirtfront.

"Pfft, as if I'd tell you," he said indignantly. Runo pulled a fist back.

"Don't hurt him!"

Everyone's head snapped over to see a still blushing Humi peeking over Shikako's shoulder.

Humi squeaked in dismay as Runo unceremoniously dropped Genkoro on the floor. She then took Humi's hand and began dragging her from the room.

Then, she heard the snickering of Jiro and Kito and turned on them.

"Don't think I won't tell Koji about your little crushes," she told them menacingly.

They immediately shut up and Koji's amused smile was replaced with a scowl.

"What crushes?" he asked.

Runo also turned to Genji, "And I'll tell Neji about yours, little brother." He paled.

"What crushes?" Koji growled once again. Suddenly, his eyes sparked and he stood.

"You two have crushes on my _little sisters_?" he snarled, lunging toward them, but they were already out the door.

Runo looked down and growled to herself. Humi and Genkoro were gone, too.

"You know," Shikako told her, still in his spot on his sleeping bag, "you're not very good at this whole capture-and-interrogate thing, are you?"

Runo let out a frustrated shriek at him and ran out after her sister.

After about twenty minutes of kids running around the house, Neji finally burst out of his room.

"If I don't hear _silence_ in this house in the next ten seconds, you're all spending Christmas in the _hospital_!"

It was a little harsh. But hey, Hyuuga's need their beauty sleep.

So, that's how the kids slept. Kito and Jiro trying to sleep, feeling Koji's glare burning holes in their backs. Humi sleeping soundly after Runo was done having a long, sisterly lecture with her about boys. And all of the Nara's snoring the house down.

* * *

The next morning, Kito Uzumaki and Aiko Uchiha were both up very early to go into everybody's rooms.

"It's _Christmas_!" they would yell at the top of their lungs, waking up whoever was in range and running down the stairs.

Under the large Christmas tree sat dozens of colorfully wrapped presents.

It took about a half hour, but eventually everyone was downstairs... except for Shikako Nara. So, naturally, it was Runo's job to wake him up.

"Oh, Shikako," she whispered in a sultry tone, straddling his back and beginning to rub the kinks out of his neck. He groaned, the knots in his body unraveling.

"Time to wake up, Shika-kun," she said. Still asleep.

So, she stopped rubbing and leant down right next to his ear... and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Shikako shot up, ready for fight, Runo dancing out of his way. After he realized what was happening, he lunged for her.

Runo squealed in delight as he caught her around the waist and spun her around a couple of times.

After a moment, he placed her back on her feet, facing him.

"That was not nice, Run-chan," he told her, nuzzling her neck. She giggled.

"Yeah, and?"

Shikako growled playfully and nipped at her neck, making her squeak in surprise.

Suddenly, Runo started bouncing excitedly and started out of the room.

"C'mon! It's Christmas!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Shikako chuckled and followed her.

Wrapping paper was already flying everywhere.

Humi, however, gingerly unwrapped her presents and placed the paper in a garbage bag to be thrown away.

She looked up when Genkoro plopped down next to her and she blushed. His bigger black pup, Kinomaru licked her hand once.

The blonde boy silently handed Humi a present and waited for her to open it.

After taking off the wrapping paper, she opened the box and gasped.

Inside the box was a teddy bear. It was simply brown and had the Inuzuka clan symbol on the back. So that, whenever she looked at it, she'd think of him.

"Merry Christmas, Humi," Genkoro said, gently kissing her on the cheek. Then, he disappeared in the chaos blushing all the way. Humi was also red as a tomato by now.

Hinata, seeing the whole exchange, sat next to her daughter.

"That was really nice of him," she said to Humi.

"Yeah, it was," Humi said, still looking in the direction that Genkoro vanished.

"Runo!"

Suddenly, everything stopped.

Naruto stalked up to his daughter, eyes narrowed, and tugged down the collar of her Christmas sweater.

"What is this?" he asked her.

Where he was looking, was a small, red hickey. Runo didn't say anything, but glanced quickly at Shikako.

"_Shikako Nara_!"

Hinata rolled her eyes at her husband's theatrics, but smiled as he began to chase Shikako around the house.

"Uzumaki! If you touch him, I will _bury_ you!" Ino chased right behind them as Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his strange family, though smiling underneath.

Later, Hinata smiled as she looked around her family.

Kiba was glaring at Koji, who had Nona snuggled on his lap, her tired face in his chest.

Koji was glaring at Jiro and Kito, who were both a little too close to his little sisters for comfort.

Isumi huffed as her big brothers and father eventually began trying to scare Sasumaru.

Runo repeatedly slapped her dad in the arm for trying to kill her new boyfriend.

Kurenai and Asuma smiled as they opened a letter from Shin, saying he would be home before Christmas was over.

And last but not least, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Ichi all sat next to eachother, already planning their children's weddings.

Hinata sighed happily as Naruto calmed down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Hina-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Naru-kun."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Except for Ichi and the kids._

_Merry Christmas Everybody!_

_Sorry it took me so long, but I knew that everyone would be busy on Christmas Day, so I'm posting it the day after. And I really hope that this wasn't too jumbled or crazy._

_So, I hope you guys liked it! Please review! And let me know if you guys need a key as to who is whose kid, otherwise you can just refer to the Epilogue in Path of the Ninja. Or if you really want to know what they all look like and what kids are paired, I can PM you. I probably won't be using these characters anymore, at least not for a while._

_Unless you guys REALLY want another one-shot, you can review what couple you want it to be about (Adults or Kids) and I'll work on it. So, I hope you guys all liked it and thank you for reading!_

_I hope you all had a Happy Holidays!_

_And HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	2. Children Key

_Alright guys. I got a lot of confusion about whose kids are whose. Then, I re-read it and even** I** got confused. So, here's a key for the kids and their personalities/crushes/etc. I hope this helps clear up any confusion! Please Review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Except for the kids and Ichi._

* * *

**Children Key**

**Naruto & Hinata:**

Runo-16-Female: Long golden-blonde hair (usually in pigtails), Hyuuga eyes, Tan skin, Confident, Loud, Outgoing, Crush: Shikako Nara

Genji-13-Male: Spiky black hair, Hyuuga eyes, Pale skin, Quiet, Confident, Secretive, Crush: Machi Hyuuga

Kito-10-Male: Spiky red-orange hair, Blue-ish Hyuuga eyes, Tan-ish skin, Loud, Confident, Loyal, Obnoxious, Crush: Aiko Uchiha

Humi-10-Female: Long red-orange hair, Blue-ish Hyuuga eyes, Pale skin, Quiet, Shy, Timid, Nervous, Crush: Genkoro Inuzuka

**Sasuke & Sakura:**

Koji-18-Male: Ear-length light pink hair, Dark eyes, Quiet, Polite, Very protective of younger sisters, Crush/Girlfriend: Nona Inuzuka

Minori-14-Female: Long wavy raven black hair, Deep green eyes, Confident, Social, Hates being center of attention, Crush: Jiro Nara

Aiko-9-Female: Long straight light pink hair, Deep green eyes, Quiet, Polite, Loves meeting new people, Crush: Kito Uzumaki

**Shikamaru & Ino:**

Shikako-17-Male: Long spiky blonde hair (usually in low ponytail), Dark eyes, Confident, Lazy, Smart, Crush: Runo Uzumaki

Jiro-14-Male: Ear-length blonde hair, Light blue eyes, Confident, Bubbly, Social, Crush: Minori Uchiha

Isumi-11-Female: Long straight brown hair, Light blue eyes, Perky, Smart, Social, Crush: Sasumaru Inuzuka

**Neji & Tenten:**

Machi-12-Female: Long wavy brown hair, Hyuuga eyes, Confident, Adventurous, Strong, Crush: Genji Uzumaki

**Kiba & Ichi:**

Ikki-17-Female: Short blonde hair, Light blue eyes, Perky, Social, Flirty, Crush: Shin Sarutobi

Nona-16-Female: Long wavy brown hair (usually in side ponytail), Light blue eyes, Quiet, Social, Gentle, Crush/Boyfriend: Koji Uchiha

Sasumaru-12-Male: Spiky brown hair, Brown eyes, Cocky, Social, Prankster, Crush: Isumi Nara

Genkoro-10-Male: Ear-length blonde hair, Brown eyes, Confident, Loyal, Quiet, Crush: Humi Uzumaki

**Gaara & Matsuri:**

Kaya-8-Female: Long red hair, Light blue eyes, Pale skin, Quiet, Reserved, Timid, Crush: None


End file.
